Menschliches, Allzumenschliches
by Chaoszieg
Summary: Just an idea I had for a Xenosaga sequal that grew into a rather large tale. Most characters from previous games will return, as well as several new characters. Couples will incude, ZiggyxJuli, ShionxAllen.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic. There are no spelling errors, but please forgive any grammer errors. I hope there are none.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga, or any of the characters from the series. All that legal stuff.

This is an idea I had for a sequal to Xenosaga. I did it with Albedo238, so it isn't 100 percent as I'd invisioned, but I still think it came out well, and hope you enjoy it at least a fraction as much as I enjoyed writting it. Updates will be fast, because all that is left is to do the second draft.

The Schipper glides across the vast desert. It's obviously a well maintained machine, though the paint has begun to fade. The sun is still early in the sky, no more then a few hours past sunrise. It passes some debris from crashed ships, and other assorted wreckage without slowing. Suddenly it pulls to a quick, but controlled, stop. A blue haired women lies face down in the sand apparently buried from the mid-back down, as well as the left arm. She's naked except for a headpiece, and arm armor. The Schipper's cockpit opens up, and out steps someone wearing a protective suit. They look around before walking over to the women. Kneeling down, they put a hand on the blue haired women's back, and as they slide their hand down her back, sand is brushed away to reveal the lower half of her body is gone. A few wires, and a bit of metal sticks out from under her skin. There can be no doubt the women is a robot. Reaching across, they brush sand from her arm to see it's also missing. Putting a hand on the women's shoulder they roll her over, and right before she's all the way over, the camera switches to a close up of her face to show it's KOS-MOS. We switch to a view at about the same level as KOS-MOS, angled upward. We can see KOS-MOS's face, the top half of her breasts and the person in the suit, who stands up and looks around again.

Switch to an over-head view, too far away to make out Kos-mos's body clearly, and as the person bends down to hoist Kos-mos onto their shoulder, the Symbol, name, and sub name of this Episode appear on the screen.

Like Ep1 the screen switches between a scene and a black screen showing credits. The unknown person loads Kos-mos into a carrying case on the side of the Schipper. credits. Climbs into one of the Schippers dual cockpits, and straps in. credits. The Schipper's engines fire up and it takes off across the desert. Credits. Racing across the desert, it passes the debris scattered across the desert, a bird or two, and the occasional strange creature. credits. The Schipper finally comes pulling up to a lone building, right where the desert is beginning to fade with growing wildlife. On the house the A.M.W.S. pulls up to is desert, but the other side has a small lake, a couple of trees, and grass spreading out a ways from the lake. credits. The first room just inside the garage/hangar, for the A.M.W.S. is some kind of mechanics workshop. The door opens and in comes the person carrying KOS-MOS. Laying her down on a table in the middle of the room they push a button on the table's console, which closes this shutter that, if KOS-MOS were whole, would cover her body from neck to toe, and the table begins to scan KOS-MOS. Switch to a view from Amelia's chin to the bottom of her chest as she pulls of her helmet. She reaches down and brushes KOS-MOS's hair off her face, then touches her cheek in a very tender manner, before walking away. We get a view from the shoulders down as Amelia goes over to the door, and leaves the room. A similar camera angle as she rounds the corner and jogs up a stairway. At the top of the stairs she opens a door and comes into a rather messy room. There are models of ships and mechs all around the room. Including ones that look like the E.S., the Durandal, Dummerung, and the Elsa. Books on mechanics and tools are on the unmade bed. Amelia hangs the helmet on a hook near the door, then reaches up and pulls the pin out of her hair letting it fall down past her shoulders. A view of her chest as she unzips, and starts sliding out of the suit. She's wearing a loose fitting white tank top and when she gets the suit all the way down we see she's wearing white panties with a small pink rose near the top. She hangs the suit up next to the helmet, then pulls her panties off and tosses them in a pile of dirty laundry on the floor. She flips on the T.V. before pulling the tank top off as she steps into the shower.  
Report "…been five years to the day since the mysterious collapse U.M.N. and the disappearance of all gnosis. No contact has been made with anyone who was not on Keltia when the incident occurred since that day. We still have no information surrounding the events of five years ago, thought it is believed…"  
While the reporter goes on we go into the shower stall with Amelia. A view from the small of her back and up, at a angle from below and slightly to the side. She rubs then sides of her neck, then runs her hands though her hair, pushing it all onto her back. Then she puts both hands on the wall and sticks her head under the showerhead, letting the water stream down her whole body. Turning off the water, she stands there for a moment before getting out. She grabs a towel of the shower door and tosses it over her head while she starts looking through the junk on her bed for the TV remote.  
Reporter "And in other news. The Seraphim sisters celebrated another year of being together last night with."  
Amelia flips the channel to a music station. Tossing the remote back on the bed she starts digging through her dresser drawer while tapping her foot to the music. She flops several clothing items on the bed before sliding on a pair of pink velvet panties. Then she pulls on a pair of tight, black leather, pants that she zips up in the back. She looks at the several shirts on her bed before picking a black tube top. She pulls it on as she flips off the TV. makes her way for the door. She grabs a red women's jacket off the hook next to the containment suit, before closing the door behind her. Making her way down the stairs, she goes back into the garage and over to control panel next to the table Kos-mos is on. Putting on hand on the console she reads the readout of the scan.  
Amelia "Hmm, what the?  
Seth "So did you actually find something today?"  
looking over her shoulder we see Amelia's face for the first time. Seth is standing in the doorway leading inside. Turning to face him, and placing one hand on her hip, She points at Seth.  
Amelia "You better believe it, and it's amazing. Some kind of android, or maybe even a cyborg."  
Walking over to Kos-mos, Seth places one hand on the table and leans in to get a good look at her.  
Seth "Well she is prettier than your average android, but other than that what's so special about her? I mean androids, and cyborgs haven't been made for over 100 years. Kind of makes her obsolete."  
Amelia "You're the one always telling me to respect my elders, and how age brings knowledge and all that. 'walks over to join Seth' "I think you'd be able to appreciate an antique. As things age they gain value, and the rarer they are the better."  
Seth "I suppose."  
Amelia "Besides, when I look at her I get this feeling, I don't know, like she's more than just a machine. Like she has a soul."  
Seth "A soul? When are you going to grow up Amelia? Machines can't have souls any more then a rock can."  
Amelia "I know that. She's different though, I know she is."  
Seth "You going to repair her then? Try and see if you can't get her working again?"  
Amelia "Of course I am. I can't just leave her this way. She needs me, so I'm going to help her."  
Seth "Whatever you say. I've nothing else to do if…"  
Amelia "No way buddy." 'starts shoving Seth out of the room' "No boys allowed. This poor young girls is naked and everything so we can't have you looking at her."  
Seth "But she's just a machine, what would I care? Besides I'm not really like that."  
Amelia "Then explain those magazines of yours."  
Seth "What mag… How do you know about those?"

Amelia "So you admit it. Now get out and stay out till I say other wise."  
After locking the door behind Seth, Amelia turns back to Kos-mos and rolls up her sleeves.  
Amelia "Alright, this is gonna be a hard one."


	2. KOSMOS' design

The scene would move to a fast forward of Amelia working on Kos-mos, slowly fading from one thing she's doing to the next. Working inside of Kos-mos' chest, taking measurements of Kos-mos, searching for tools, and looking at different arms and legs to use for the repairs.  
After awhile Amelia comes out of the garage, not wearing her jacket, looking slightly dirty. Wiping sweat from her forehead with her right arm, which smears a little dirt across her forehead, she leans back in the doorway.  
Amelia "Man, that was way harder then I thought. Despite being an android, she's no more then ten years old. There wasn't a part in her any older then that, at least of the parts I recognized."  
Seth "Tens years? I can't believe anyone but you would waste time on that nowadays. And you are the best mechanic in the universe, other then grandfather, how can there be parts you don't recognize?"  
Amelia "I don't know. I was able to repair her for the most part, but I barely recognized anything in her. I couldn't even come close to fully repairing her power core, and it seems it can't just be replaced with another."  
Seth "That's unusual. A core's a core, it shouldn't matter which one she uses."  
Amelia "That's first year mechanics. Seems she'll die without this particular core though, and it's beyond me to fully repair it. She should be able to last awhile as is though. Hopefully I'll figure something out before it runs dry. There's a cloths problem with her as well." puts both hands to her chest "Since she's so much bigger…" pulls hands away "And by that I mean taller of course, then I am, We don't have any cloths that will fit her."  
Seth "Why can't she just wear something of mine then?"  
Amelia "She too beautiful to wrap up in your ugly cloths. They're too long for her anyway."  
Seth "She's a robot Amelia, it doesn't matter what she wears. I don't care and I doubt she will either. Just stick her in whatever's lying around."  
Amelia "Well that bodysuit thingy, that I don't even remember where it came from, seems to just barely fit her. It will work for now, but we need to head to town for a little shopping anyway so we might as well get her some cloths while we're there. That's not all anyway."  
Amelia pushes off the doorframe and goes back to the garage. Seth gets up from the table and follows her.  
Amelia "Unfortunately, I still don't have a right leg for her."  
Seth looks over to the wall where about two dozen legs are hanging.  
Seth "And I suppose all those legs over there don't count?"  
Amelia "You obviously know little about craftsmanship, And you may "study" female beauty, but you understand little about it. I can't just slap any old leg on her. At the very least it has to be the right length, and match her other leg, and as a women it has to be the right shape and look for her."  
Seth "Yes, nicely shaped legs."  
Amelia whaps Seth "And for another thing we don't have any money left for a leg, or cloths for her."  
Seth "And let me guess that means…"  
Amelia "Right! It's time to go hunting."


	3. KOSMOS awakens

After changing into their protective suits, Amelia and Seth meet in the hangar. Whereas Amelia's suit is on the brown side, Seth's is a little more on the purple side. His auborn hair, which is shoulder length, is tied up in the back, while hanging loose in the front. Amelia's mid-back length hair, identical in color to her brothers, is done up into almost a bun.  
Amelia "Ready to have some fun?"  
Seth "You know I hate these hunts of yours."  
Amelia sticks her tongue out "Easiest way to make money."

Seth "Yes, I can't really deny that."  
Both Amelia and Seth climb into the A.M.W.S., Amelia in the upper cockpit, Seth in the lower. This particular A.M.W.S., called the Schipper, was designed, and built, by Amelia when she was 14, one year after the collapse of the U.M.N. Walking over to the weapon storage section of the hangar, the A.M.W.S. picks up a machine gun in its left hand and a sword in the right.  
Amelia "Alright, time for the hunt."  
As soon as the Schipper leaves the garage, it goes speeding across the desert at full speed. After about thirty minutes of traveling they come to a large canyon. It spreads on for as far as the eye can see in both directions.  
Amelia "All right, this should be the best place to hunt for Torvak's. Two or three good ones should be enough."

It switches to the first dungeon. You just have to kill enough on screen enemies.

Amelia "Man, all the Torvak we've come across so far have been so small. We'll barely get anything for them."  
Looking around Amelia spots a large armored shell sticking out over the side of a cliff.  
Amelia "Ah ha, that looks like a big one! Your mine now!"  
Seth "Wait, first we should…"  
Ignoring Seth, Amelia jumps the Schipper up onto the edge of the cliff, only to come face to face with a Torvak, twice the size of the Schipper. The main body of a Torvak isn't all that dissimilar from a slug, only flatter, and more spread out. Most of that section of their body is hidden by a large, armored shell, similar to a armadillo, only covered in jagged edges, and spikes. Their shells are as hard as the armor of an A.M.W.S.  
Amelia "Uh oh. Ouch time."  
Seth "This is why they say "look before you leap"."

Enter a boss battle against a giant Torvak.

The Torvak slams the Schipper back into a cliff wall, then backs off, waiting for them to make the next move. Inside Seth grabs his helmet and sword.  
Seth "It looks like we will have to attack this enemy from two front."  
Amelia "Huh? Hey wait, hold on a minute!"  
Opening his section of the cockpit, Seth jumps out. Hitting the ground running, he circles to the other side of the Torvak.  
Seth "If we divide it's attention we will have better luck."  
Reenter battle against to Torvak, this time with Seth on foot.

After thrashing, and letting out a whale like scream, the Torvak, collapses. Panting heavily, Seth lets his sword drop, and falls to one knee.  
Amelia "Well that wasn't as tough as I thought it would be."  
Seth "This is not the first time your impulsive actions got us in trouble."  
Amelia "What trouble? That guy was a piece of cake. Now we just need to figure out how to drag him home and we'll be in fat city."

Amelia comes into her workshop through the garage entrance, followed closely by Seth, who's lecturing her about being careful.  
Amelia "Yeah, yeah. I don't see why you feel the need to keep lecturing me. I mean we did win after all, so it's not like anything went wrong."  
Seth "You're missing the point. What if…"  
Amelia "Hey wait a minute, that girl's missing!"  
Running over to her work table, Amelia starts looking all around and under it for KOS-MOS.  
Amelia "I don't get it, she wasn't activated, she couldn't have moved on her own. There is only one explanation, we were robbed!"  
Seth "Robbed? Why would robbers have any interest in a relic like that? There's no profit in androids these days."  
Amelia "What other explanation can there be? I'll get those bastards for this."  
Mumbling under her breath, Amelia storms into the next room, Seth following behind. When she gets into the living room, Amelia stops so suddenly that Seth walks right into her.  
Seth "Why'd you stop so…"  
Amelia "Brother, look at that."  
KOS-MOS is standing at the window, leaning on the back of a chair because of her missing leg, looking out the window intently. The window is facing away from the desert, so she can see grass, trees, and even the small lake. KOS-MOS moves her head slightly, following two birds fluttering around in play.  
Amelia "Um, good morning."  
Amelia's voice startles the mesmerized KOS-MOS. A look of surprise comes over her face, and she tries to turn so fast that she loses her balance and falls on he floor. Rushing to her side, Amelia kneels down and helps KOS-MOS sit up.  
Amelia "Be careful now. I still haven't finished your repairs. places a hand on her chest my name is Amelia, points at Seth and this is my brother Seth. What about you? What is your name?"  
KOS-MOS opens her mouth a little, then stops and looks at Amelia then Seth, slightly confused.  
KOS-MOS "My… name… I… am… KOS... MOS..."  
Amelia "Well then, good morning KOS-MOS."

After Amelia helps KOS-MOS into a chair and situates her in front of the window so she can keep watching outside, she joins Seth in the kitchen. KOS-MOS can still be seen over Amelia's right shoulder, but she's too far to over hear the siblings talk.  
Seth "How in the world did she wake up on her own?"  
Amelia "I don't know. She was actually programmed to not wake up unless given the proper codes by an outside source. Maybe it has something to do with her core."  
Seth "It could be. Something about her seems off to me."  
Amelia looks over at Kos-mos "She seems alright to me. She seems more like a little kid then a grown women, or a android to me though."  
Seth "I guess it doesn't change much, it's just curious that's all."  
Kos-mos starts clapping "Birdies are so cute."  
Amelia smiles "Just like a baby, everything's so new to her."  
Suddenly KOS-MOS looks upset and tries to jump up almost falling again, but catches herself on the window ledge, and drops to her knee. Amelia rushes over next to Kos-mos and puts her hands on her shoulders. Looking out the window, she sees the birds flying out of sight.  
Kos-mos "Birdies went bye, bye."  
Amelia "It's getting late, they're probably just going home."  
Seth "You're right, she is just like a baby, doesn't understand anything."  
Amelia "Don't be rude! You're actually a little dirty Kos-mos. After being buried out there in the desert for so long it's no surprise though. You need to go take a shower."  
Kos-mos "Sho…er?"  
Amelia "You don't even know what that is?"  
Seth "You're not the cleanest person in the world yourself. After Working on Kos-mos and running around the desert."  
Amelia 'looks at her hands and arms then sighs' "A bath it is then. Come on Kos-mos."  
Kos-mos "Ba..th? Bath's make you clean?"  
Amelia "That's right, and right now we're both dirty."  
Amelia helps Kos-mos to her foot, then helps her make her way towards the back.


	4. KOSMOS learning

_**Sorry for the delay, computer problems slowed everything down. In any case, this scene, while not overtly explicate, does contain stuff of a sexual nature.**_

Kos-mos is sitting in a chair, holding her left hand to her chest, watching while Amelia fills a three person bathtub with hot water. Turning the water off, Amelia walks over to Kos-mos.  
Amelia "Alright, the bath's ready so now we need to get you out of those cloths."  
Amelia unzips the top zipper on the bodysuit, then the bottom one. Kos-mos pulls her arms out of the suit, then Amelia starts sliding the suit off of Kos-mos. When she gets it far enough down, she gets on her knees in front of Kos-mos.  
Amelia "Ok, I need you to hold onto the sides of the chair and lift your butt up a little so I can get this the rest of the way off."  
Kos-mos "Like this?"  
Amelia "That's good."  
Tossing the bodysuit aside Amelia helps Kos-mos up and over to the bath.  
Amelia "It's pretty hot so be ready."  
Kos-mos slowly slides her leg into the steaming water then, with Amelia's help, lowers herself the rest of the way in.  
Amelia "There, that's not too bad is it?"  
Kos-mos "No it… feels good. All warm and nice."  
Amelia "Good, that's the way it should feel."  
Kos-mos watches Amelia while she takes off her cloths and gets in the bath next to her.  
Amelia "A little hot for my taste, but it is nice." picks up a bar of soap "You do know how to do this, don't you?"  
Kos-mos looks confused and shakes her head no.  
Amelia 'sigh' "Guess I'll have to do it for you then. First off, turn around."  
Kos-mos turns her back to Amelia and Amelia scoots up close to Kos-mos. Amelia gathers up all of Kos-mos' hair and lays it over her left shoulder then starts to rub Kos-mos' back with the soap.  
Kos-mos 'makes a noise almost like a laugh' "That feels good."  
Amelia "Yeah well maybe when I finish with you, you could do me. Might help you learn how to do it on your own faster."  
Kos-mos "Ok. I'd be happy to do you."  
Amelia "I know a guy who'd have the biggest grin in the word if he heard you say that. Let's hope we don't have to see too much of him."  
Kos-mos looks over her shoulder with a confused look, then lets out a giggle.  
Kos-mos "Why are you rubbing my butt?"  
Amelia "Look, this is called soap. It gets you clean, and to be fully clean you must rub it over all your body. Any spot you miss isn't clean, and you do want to be clean don't you?"  
Kos-mos "Yes, but I'm kind of ticklish in that area."  
Amelia "Really? Were you always ticklish there? New body parts should have new reactions to things, and I never programmed this lower torso with any ticklish features."Kos-mos 'giggling' "I've always been ticklish there."  
Amelia "That's odd. Well I guess that's enough for your back. Turn around again so I can do the same thing to your front."  
Kos-mos "Ok."  
When Kos-mos turns around Amelia stares at her chest for awhile.  
Kos-mos "What's wrong?"  
Amelia "I just bet a man designed you. There's no other explanation for it."  
Kos-mos Looks down at her chest "For what?"  
Amelia "Nothing. Just come closer, and watch what I do this time so you can do it yourself next time you take a bath."  
Kos-mos scoots so close that her chest hits Amelia's  
Amelia 'blushing slightly' "What are you doing? Not that close. How am I suppose to do anything if we're rubbing together like that?"  
Kos-mos 'moves back' "I'm sorry."  
Amelia "No, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. You just don't know any better that's all. Now make sure to watch closely now."  
Taking the soap in her right hand, Amelia starts rubbing it on Kos-mos' left breast.  
Amelia "Now you may need to… adjust things with your other hand while doing this so you can be sure to get everywhere. Aside from feeling good, making sure you're clean all over is good for your skin."  
Kos-mos "Clean everywhere, good for my skin, I understand."  
When Amelia finishes with Kos-mos' chest she starts moving lower down little by little.  
Kos-mos 'giggles' "You're approaching my ticklish areas again."  
Amelia "Don't worry, I'm just going to skip that part for now. It's really something only you should do. I'm not comfortable with that."  
Kos-mos "Um, ok."  
Amelia "Lean back against the side of the tub, and kind of hold on."  
Amelia puts Kos-mos' ankle up on her shoulder while she works her way across Kos-mos' thigh and calve. When she gets done with that she takes Kos-mos ankle back of her shoulder, and when she starts to wash Kos-mos foot, she laughs and tries to pull it away, laughing.  
Kos-mos "That really tickles. Stop."  
Amelia "Try and hold still. I'm almost… and done."  
Kos-mos pulls her foot back under water so fast she splashes Amelia in the face.  
Amelia "Hey."  
Kos-mos 'still laughing' "I'm sorry, that just really tickled."  
Amelia "Well now I know at least three stops where you're ticklish. That should come in very handy in the future."  
Kos-mos "No, anything but that."  
Amelia "Don't worry, I said the future, not anytime soon. Now that I've washed you, you need to wash me. Fair's fair, and it's the best way for you to learn."  
Kos-mos "But I liked it when you washed me, it felt soooo nice. Why can't you do it every time?"  
Amelia "We're both big girls, and big girls wash themselves. Besides I may not always be there to do it for you so you've gotta learn to do it on your own."  
Kos-mos "Are you going somewhere? You're not going to leave me are you?"  
Amelia "Of course not, but things happen. I may be to busy, or maybe we don't always bath at the same time."  
Kos-mos throws her arms around Amelia and squeezes her tightly.  
Amelia "Hey! What are you…"  
Kos-mos "Don't leave me! To many people have left me already, don't you leave to. I… I don't want to be alone."  
Amelia "Kos-mos?" puts her left hand on Kos-mos' head' "Don't worry, I'll never leave you. I would never abandon anyone I know."  
Kos-mos 'tears in her eyes' "Really? You promise that I'll never be alone again?"  
Amelia "I promise."  
Kos-mos 'smiles' "Thank you, thank you so much. Here let me wash your back for you."  
Amelia "You don't really… Alright, here's the soap."  
Amelia hands the bar of soap to Kos-mos and turns around. Kos-mos moves close to Amelia and starts rubbing her back.


	5. Heart or machine?

**Wow, hard to believe it's been almost a year, expected to have this done by now. Well doubt there's anyone still around to read, but if you are I hoe you enjoy. This is now my top priority**

Outside Amelia is finishing hooking up their truck to a flatbed, which has the huge Torvak they killed secured to it with chains and a tarp, while Seth carries KOS-MOS over to the truck. He opens the door and begins to load KOS-MOS into the back seat.  
Amelia "I don't think so brother. Just where are your manners? Guests and women always get the front seat."  
Seth "My apologies. I don't know what I was thinking."  
Taking her back out, Seth puts KOS-MOS in the front passenger seat.  
KOS-MOS "Thank you for your assistance."  
Seth "Don't mention it. You're surprisingly light."  
KOS-MOS looks confused "Do I appear as though I should weigh a great deal?"  
Amelia "That's awful. How dare you call her fat."  
Seth "But that's not what I... 'sigh' My apologies."  
Shutting the door Seth climbs into the back seat, while Amelia gets in the drivers side. Starting the car up, they drive away.  
Amelia "Say KOS-MOS, when I was repairing you I happened to notice that none of your parts appear to be over 6 years old, so I was wondering who made you, and why?"  
KOS-MOS "I was… made?"  
Amelia "Well sure. I mean you are a android after all, so that means someone must have built you, and from the looks of it you were designed to be a powerful combat unit."  
KOS-MOS "I was… created for… combat? I exist to… kill?"  
Looking down at her hands, KOS-MOS sees blood appear on her hands. Clenching her eye's shut, KOS-MOS grabs the sides of her head.  
Amelia "KOS-MOS? What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
KOS-MOS "No, I… I don't remember anything."  
Amelia "Well that's ok, don't worry about It. You're still not fully repaired so it makes sense that you'd have trouble accessing your memory banks."  
Seth "Still, an android with amnesia seems strange."  
Amelia "You think so? Well not me. Besides it makes her seem more human. Like I said I can sense her heart."KOS-MOS 'whispering to herself' "I seem human?" 'raises a hand to the left side of her chest' "I have… a heart?"

After about an hour of driving they come to a city almost as big as the capital of Fifth Jerusalem.  
KOS-MOS "Oh wow. This city's so… big! It's amazing!"  
Amelia 'giggles' "You sound like you've never seen a city before. Well I guess in a sense, you haven't."  
KOS-MOS 'blushes' "Uh, yeah. The biggest building I ever remember seeing was only about 40 feet tall, and made of stone, not metal and glass."  
Amelia "Stone? But there haven't been any stone buildings for centuries."  
Pulling into an alley, Amelia stops the truck in front of a shady looking store.  
Amelia "Now just stay in the car KOS-MOS. We'll be right back."  
Seth and Amelia get out of the truck and start walking towards the store.  
Amelia 'cups her hands around her mouth' "Hey old man, you awake? Get out here."  
Seth "You really should be more respectful."  
Amelia 'laughs' "You know he likes it."  
An old man with a bushy white beard, wearing filthy, garage overall comes out of the shop.  
Gustov "You know I don't like it when you call me "old man", little girl."  
Seth eyes Amelia, and she rubs the back of her head, giving two nervous laughs.  
Seth "We've got a few little ones for you today, Gustov, and one especially big one."  
Gustov goes over to the flatbed and lifts a corner of the tarp.  
Gustov "Lucky for you the price of these guys as really taken off since the U.M.N. collapsed. How 'bout 18,000 for the lot?"  
Seth "You should know us better than that by now, we certainly know you better. 33,000."  
Gustov "21,000, and not a cent more."  
Both Seth and Gustov glare at each other for a moment, then smile and shake hands.  
Both "25,000."  
Gustov starts ordering his employees around to unload the Torvak. While he's paying Seth, Gustov looks over and spots KOS-MOS.  
Gustov "Hey who's the cute girl in your truck."  
Amelia "An android. I found her in the desert early this morning."  
Gustov "A still operational android? Really? I'll give you another 75,000 for her."  
Amelia "Not a chance. She's not for sale."  
Gustov "All right, all right, you got me, 150,000"  
Seth "Really? Well maybe we could…"  
Amelia punches Seth in the back of the head.  
Amelia "What part of "Not for sale" don't you understand?"  
Gustov "Well I could go higher, but if your not interested."  
Seth "Sister, we…"  
Amelia "That's right, we're not. Come on Seth we're leaving now.  
Seth "A... 'sigh' alright."  
Getting back into the truck, Amelia and Seth drive away.  
Amelia "I can't believe the nerve of that guy. Trying to buy Kos-mos like she was an object."  
Seth "Androids are objects. And I thought you said you did your 'digs' to find things like androids so you could sell them."KOS-MOS "I… am a thing? An object to be owned and sold."  
Amelia "SETH! How dare you say something so cruel. Of course you're not an object, you're a person. I know it. I can feel your heart."  
KOS-MOS "My heart?" 'quietly' "but androids do not have... hearts."


	6. Dressed for the occasion

After driving further into the city, they park in front of a huge building, which makes KOS-MOS's eyes sparkle with awe as she looks at it.

Amelia "Ah yes Le Blance's. The finest department store in the galaxy."  
Seth "This is why we can never hold onto our money. As soon as we get a little you go running to one of these over priced stores and blow it all."  
Amelia just wanders off, ignoring Seth. With another sigh, he gets KOS-MOS out of the truck, picking her up in his arms. With a coy smiles, she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him slightly as she continues to look around. With his cheeks becoming slightly blush, Seth follows Amelia inside.  
Staff 1 "Excuse me sir, would you like a wheelchair so you won't have to carry your girlfriend around."  
Seth "WHAT? She's not my… girlfriend. Thank you for the chair though."  
As Seth sets KOS-MOS down Amelia comes back over.  
Amelia "Excuse me, but I was wondering if we could get a custom right leg for our friend here. Of your highest quality of course."  
Seth "A custom job? But that will cost..."  
Staff 1 "Of course. We will need to take her for measurements."  
Amelia "As long as I can come."  
Staff 1 "You are more than welcome, but I'm afraid men are not aloud."  
Amelia "Well there aren't any "Men" here, but my brother would be happy to wait here."  
As they walk away Seth's head drops.  
Seth "Do I even count around my sister, or these high class people. 'pushes his glasses up' I'd much rather be on the streets, where I matter. 'reaches out to a passing women' Excuse me miss, but do you have a book department?"  
Staff 2 "Of course sir. Please come this way."

KOS-MOS taps the toes of her right foot on the floor, then her left. Holding her hands out to her side she does a little twirl.  
KOS-MOS "Oh wow! These new legs feel so good. 'starts rubbing her legs' And they're so smooth and soft too."  
Amelia "Yeah, I'm glad we decided to splurge and get two new legs for you. It'll cost twice as much, but I think it's worth it."  
KOS-MOS wraps her arms around Amelia  
KOS-MOS "Thank you so much. These new legs are wonderful."  
Staff 3 "Is there anything else we can help you with today ma'am?"  
Amelia "As a matter of fact KOS-MOS here does need some cloths."  
Staff 3 "Of course ma'am. Floors five through fifteen are women's clothing, but based on your friends measurements may I suggest you start on floor eleven."  
Amelia "Thanks. I think we can find our own way."  
Staff 3 "Yes ma'am. An amount of 18,000 as been added to your bill for the cost of the new legs."Amelia "Hm, with the money we had before selling the Torvaks, that only leaves us a little over 8,000. The cloths should cost less than those costume job legs did."  
KOS-MOS 'hangs onto Amelia's arm' "What's wrong Amelia? Is it my fault your upset?"  
Amelia "Of course not. There's nothing wrong. Just thinking about our funds. But we can worry about that later, in the meantime just have fun."  
KOS-MOS 'gets a determined look' Fun. Right. I'll do my best."  
Amelia "laughs' "It's hard to have fun when your so serious."  
KOS-MOS 'blushes' "Um, Right."

Amelia and KOS-MOS ride the elevator up to the women's clothing floors. KOS-MOS has her face pressed against the glass, a look of awe and excitement on her face. The elevator is overlooking the main entrance of the store. There's a waterfall built into one of the walls draining into a fountain. Beautiful designs and figurines surround the fountain, and base of the waterfall.  
KOS-MOS "OH WOW! This is so amazing. I've never seen anything this beautiful before in my life."  
Amelia "Your so cute KOS-MOS. More like a little kid than a android."  
KOS-MOS 'sticks her tongue out' "I am not a little kid. I've just never seen anything like this before."  
Amelia "I'm sure you have. I mean this place is nothing special, they have places like this all over the galaxy. In fact there are some places on Fifth Jerusalem that are much more amazing."  
KOS-MOS 'grabs Amelia's arms' "Really? Can we go there? Please?"  
Amelia "Maybe some day, but as of now it'd take 7 years to get there."  
KOS-MOS "Really? Aw, and I really wanted to see it."  
Amelia "Don't worry, you'll get to see all kinds of other amazing things in the mean time."  
The elevator arrives at floor 11 with a ding, and the doors slide open. KOS-MOS's eyes and mouth grow wide.  
KOS-MOS 'gasp' "Wow, look at all the cloths."  
KOS-MOS runs off the elevator spinning around, in an effort to take everything in.  
KOS-MOS "There's so many different kinds, and they're all so beautiful."  
Amelia "Just like a kid."  
Staff 4 "Welcome to women's clothing. How may I help you?"  
Amelia "Well as you can see my friend is in need of, well, everything."  
Staff 4 "Certainly. Might I suggest we start with foot wear?"  
KOS-MOS jumps up from behind a clothing rack, holding a pair of white, knee high boots with glowing blue designs near the ankles."  
KOS-MOS "I like these! 'walks over to show them to Amelia' Can I have these please? Can I?"  
Amelia 'leans forward to look at the boots' "Hm 759, well that's alright. Of course you can have them if that's what you want. You'll need some socks though."

KOS-MOS pulls on a white sock up to the top of her calves.  
KOS-MOS "mmmm AH! It's so warm and soft. Feels so good."  
Amelia "I guess with your amnesia you kinda are like a child again. Experiencing and learning things all over, and for the first time."  
Synching up the boots, KOS-MOS stands up, does a spin, and strikes a pose.  
KOS-MOS "So how do I look?"  
Amelia "Very sexy. But we still need to get you something to replace that bodysuit."  
KOS-MOS "Really? I like it, it feels familiar somehow. Like something I use to wear."  
Amelia "Well I guess you can keep it, but we should still add something more. Fancy it up a bit ya know?"  
KOS-MOS goes running off threw the isle's on her own.  
KOS-MOS "Ok."  
Amelia "She almost needs a leash. I'm glad to see her so happy though. Not all of her injuries were caused by entering the atmosphere. She must have been through something terrible before I found her."  
KOS-MOS comes back wearing a pair of silk panties on her head, her hair pulled threw each leg hole.  
KOS-MOS "This is an unusual hat but I like it."  
Amelia rushes over to KOS-MOS and pulls the panties of her head, looking around to make sure no one else saw.  
Amelia "No, no KOS-MOS that's not a hat that's well."  
Leaning forward Amelia whispers into KOS-MOS's ear, and KOS-MOS's face turns red.  
KOS-MOS "Oh my, I had no idea. And I thought it made such a cute hat. What about these? 'holds up a pair of white shorts' these aren't under garments to are they?"  
Amelia "No those are called shorts, and they're ok. But um, it doesn't look like you'll be able to zip them up all the way."  
KOS-MOS "That's all right. They remind me of someone I use to know."  
Amelia "Someone you knew? Who was it?"  
KOS-MOS "I don't know. Just someone."  
Amelia "Well that's alright if you don't remember. But you'll need a belt for that. I guess besides that you just need a top of some kind."  
KOS-MOS "I also found these."  
Holds out a long silk glove and a short wrist length glove, with only one joint length fingers.  
KOS-MOS "I thought the long one would be more appropriate with my armor, but I like the other one better."  
Amelia "You seem to have good taste KOS-MOS, but still… something's missing. If you want to keep the bodysuit then I guess we should get you a jacket."  
Amelia and KOS-MOS go over to the belt section first, and Kos-mos starts digging in. After a while she pulls out a belt that has glowing blue versions of those things floating by her hip in her V1.  
KOS-MOS "Hey, I think I use to have something like this. Yes this is definitely familiar. Can I get this?"  
Amelia "Let me see. Hm, that brings us up to 21,487. I wasn't expecting to spend this much, but that's ok this is a special day. You get whatever you want, and me and Seth will just go hunting again tomorrow."  
They go over to the coat section next. As they're looking around KOS-MOS spots an all white version of the jacket Shion was wearing the last time she saw her. Flashes of memories hit KOS-MOS. Shion reaching for her calling her name. The two of them hugging goodbye, both as Shion and KOS-MOS and as Mary and the maiden.  
KOS-MOS "This is the one. I must have this jacket."  
KOS-MOS starts to pull the jacket on, but the left arm armor keeps her from being able to pull it on all the way. Looking at the end of the sleeve she waves her arms, watching the limp end sway around.  
Amelia "I'm guess with your armor there you'll have to go with something sleeveless, Or at the very least with no left sleeve."  
Staff 5 "We do offer that jacket in a sleeveless design."  
Amelia "Well there you go KOS-MOS. Will that be ok?"KOS-MOS "I guess." 'gets a pouty look.'


	7. The amazing pervert appears

KOS-MOS and Amelia ride the elevator back down to the lobby. KOS-MOS is wearing all her new cloths, looking at, and touching, all of it.  
KOS-MOS "Thank you so much for buying me these cloths."  
Amelia "Don't mention it. I said this was a special day, didn't I?"  
KOS-MOS "But uh…"  
Amelia "Yes, what is it?"  
Looking into the bag she holding, KOS-MOS pulls out a pair of panties, with a confused look.  
KOS-MOS "Why did you get me these undergarments and this shirt?"  
Amelia "Well you do need something to wear at night, or when your cloths are being washed, and I don't think we could afford anything more than that. And you really shouldn't show your underwear in public."  
KOS-MOS "Oh, I'm sorry."  
As KOS-MOS pushes the underwear back into the bottom of the bag the elevator reaches the ground floor. The doors open just as Seth is walking by.  
Seth "Oh there you are. I was starting to… Hey wait, you didn't go cloths shopping here did you? This place is too expensive."  
Amelia "But this is a special day for KOS-MOS. Besides, doesn't she look good."  
Seth "Well yes she does, but if we spend all our money here…"  
Amelia "Then we'll just go hunting again. With that priestly vibe you like to portray you don't seem big on the vow of poverty."  
Seth "Beaten again. Alright let's just leave before you spend any more of our money."  
Amelia "I'm not sure that's possible."  
The three of them make their way over to the checkout counter.  
Cashier "Your total comes to 25,169."  
Seth "What? That's more than we made this morning."  
Amelia "Huh, not as bad as I thought. We coulda got Kos-mos a nice pair of PJ's after all. Just pay the bill Seth, we'll still have almost 900 left."  
Seth 'sigh' "Here you go."  
Cashier "Thank you sir. Please come again."  
When they walk outside Amelia stretches her hands into the sky, then relaxes them, cupped behind her head.  
Amelia "You know, since we've come all the way to town we really should go see Aunt Julia and Aunt Chloe."  
Seth "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be glad to see us."  
Amelia "And we can introduce KOS-MOS. It's such a nice day, that we should walk there. Wait right here while I go put this bag in the car, then we'll head out."

As they make their way down the street KOS-MOS runs back and forth with a look of awe and excitement on her face. She keeps stopping and pressing her face to shop windows to see what's inside.  
Amelia "Isn't KOS-MOS so cute? 'giggles' I almost feel like I've got a younger sister."  
Seth "You're right. Just watching her makes me feel better. I guess it was worth all that money."  
Amelia "That's right, and it's up to us to… "  
A voice from behind "Well if it isn't the most beautiful flower of Keltia."  
A look of terror comes over Amelia upon hearing that voice.  
Amelia "Oh no, not… him."  
By the time Amelia turns around there is already a man standing right in front of her. Grabbing her hand he kisses it gently.  
Man "Your skin is as silky smooth as ever, and you smell as beautiful as you look."  
Amelia brings her foot up, kicking the man in the face.  
Amelia "Damn it Jake I told you not to pull stuff like that."  
Jake "It's not my fault. I see you beauty and I loose all control of myself."  
Amelia "How did you find us anyway."  
Jake "I know where you are at all times. Once I've meet a lovely young women I can sense their presence from that point on." 'spots Kos-mos' "Oh, and just who is this rare beauty?"  
Amelia "Forgot about me already? And you better keep your hands offa her."  
KOS-MOS "Hello. My name is KOS-MOS."  
Jake lets out a gasp, and a look of surprise.  
Seth "What's wrong Jake."  
Jake "Nothing at all I was just surprised by her name. KOS-MOS, derived from an ancient language for the cosmos. There could be no better name for a women who's beauty surpasses even the cosmos."  
Taking KOS-MOS's hand Jake kisses the back of it softly. KOS-MOS raises her other hand to her cheek, her face turning bright red.  
KOS-MOS 'softly' "I… I… um… thank you."  
Amelia's fist comes down on the top of Jake's head.  
Amelia "I thought I told you not to touch her. Do you have some kind of hearing impairment?"  
Jake "Jealous? Don't worry about it, you are the only women for me."  
Amelia starts grinding her fist into Jake's head, giving him a noogy.  
Seth "We were just on our way to see Julia and Chloe, why don't you come with us?"  
Amelia "WHAT? Don't say that or he'll."  
Jake "The Seraphim sisters? I would be most honored to be your gracious companion."  
Amelia takes KOS-MOS's arm and pulls her close.  
Amelia "Just make sure you stay at least five feet from us."  
Jake "I don't know. With you holding her like that it'll be hard for me to contain myself."  
KOS-MOS "He really seems to like women."  
Amelia "A little too much if you ask me."  
KOS-MOS "So is he what you would call… a pervert?"  
Amelia "That's almost an understatement."  
Jake "Just like a rose. So beautiful, yet so painful."


	8. Sisters & Fate

After walking for about 20 minutes they arrive at the club/concert hall, Illuminations' Grand Theater. When the bouncer spots Amelia and Seth, and huge grin spreads across his face and he starts to wave to them.  
Cid "Hey Amelia, Seth, how's it going? Haven't seen you guys in awhile."  
Amelia runs over to Cid and gives him a big hug.  
Jake "How come she never hugs me?"  
Amelia "Hi uncle Cid. It's good to see you again."  
Seth "We've just been busy with a few things lately."  
Cid "More of Amelia's "digs," I presume. And I see Jake is in Amelia's tow as always."  
Amelia "Not by choice, I assure you."  
Cid 'bellows a laugh' "No I suppose not. Oh my, and who's this lovely young lady you've brought with you today?"  
Amelia "This is KOS-MOS. I found her in the desert."  
Cid "I see. Well KOS-MOS I hope you're doing much better now."  
KOS-MOS "I'm doing great. First Amelia got me these new legs, then we went cloths shopping, and then we went for a walk. The sites here are just sooo amazing. I've been having so much fun."  
Cid "Well I'm glad to hear it. Most people are so use to the way things are around here they don't even notice how great this city can be."  
Amelia "We've come here to see Aunty Julia and Aunty Chloe. Are they here now?"  
Cid "Of course, but I'm afraid they're about to go on. You can go in and watch their performance if you want, and don't worry about the charge."  
Amelia "Thanks Uncle, but I think you should charge this guy 'nods towards Jake' double price."  
Amelia, Seth, and KOS-MOS enter the club, but Cid blocks Jake.  
Cid "You heard what Amelia said."  
Jake "But she was just 'sigh' alright."  
Jake pulls out his wallet and starts going through it.

Inside the club Amelia, Seth, and KOS-MOS find a empty table as close to the stage as they can get, and moments later Jake joins them.  
Waitress "Oh, Seth, Amelia 'in a suggestive tone' Jake. Welcome back to Illuminations' Grand Theater. Do you just want the regulars to drink?"  
Amelia "That'll be fine, and bring another of mine for KOS-MOS here."  
Waitress "And would you like anything to eat?"  
Amelia "Nachos, with extra cheese and jalapenos."  
Seth "Ham and eggs."  
Jake 'very suggestive tone' "Just, a peach."  
The waitress blushes.  
KOS-MOS "Can I have a peanut butter and mushroom sandwich?"  
Waitress "I, um, suppose we can do that."  
Amelia "You sure have unusual taste Kos-mos."  
KOS-MOS 'blushes' "Um… do I?"  
Amelia "Yeah but don't worry I've got strange tastes myself."  
Seth "Wait a minute, she's an android, and androids don't eat."  
Amelia "How many times do I have to say KOS-MOS is different? When I was work on her I noticed that she has a stomach, as well as a few other organs. What I wanna know is what's going on with you 'points at Jake' and that waitress."  
Jake "A gentleman would never kiss and tell."  
Amelia "What happened to me being the only woman for you?"  
Jake "Just because a florist loves one flower best doesn't mean he won't tend to the needs of the others."  
Amelia "You're just…"  
Announcer "Welcome to Illuminations' Grand Theater. These next lovely ladies need no introduction, and I'm sure they're the sole reason many of you are here. Singing their debut song for the first time in four years. Put your hands together for THE SERAPHIM SISTERS."  
The seraphim sister come out and sing "A Curse Of Love" Which gets more than a few looks going between Amelia and Jake.

After the concert is over, and everyone has left, except a few employees cleaning up, and two guys working on the stage, Amelia, Seth, Jake, and KOS-MOS wait near the stage entrance for Julia and Chloe.  
Chloe "Oh, Amelia it's been to long. 'runs over and gives Amelia a big hug' You've gotten so cute. You should really come see us more often."  
Amelia "But it's too long of a drive to come here everyday."  
Chloe "Then you'll just have to move closer to town. And Seth..."  
Releasing Amelia, Chloe puts her hands on Seth's shoulder and starts looking him up and down while Julia gives Amelia a hug.  
Julia "It's always good to see you."  
Chloe "You've become quiet the handsome young man. 'hugs Seth tightly' If you spent more time in town, you could have all the women you wanted."  
Letting go of Seth, Chloe faces Jake and holds her arms out like she's going to hug him.  
Chloe "And Jake, 'clasps hands in front of chest' I remember you. 'Shakes a finger at him' no hugs this time." 'wink'  
Jake "But I'm a changed man. Honest."  
Seth and Julia finish their hug.  
Chloe "Oh, and who's your new friend. She's so beautiful."  
Amelia "This is KOS-MOS. She's actually the reason we came to town, but I wanted to see you while we were here."  
Kos-mos "Right, I am KOS-MOS. Anti-gnosis humanoid fighting system. Serial number 00-00..."  
Chloe "Oh my gosh. 'leaps forward wrapping KOS-MOS up in a hug' She is just so adorable. I just want hold her in my arms and never let go."  
Jake holds his hand to his chin and gets a thoughtful little smile, until Amelia gives him a look of death.  
Julia "KOS-MOS you say. That name seems familiar. Where did you find this girl?"  
Amelia "I was out exploring the desert when I came across her. More than half her body was missing, but I managed to repair her for the most part. We can to town so we could get her some things from Le Blance's."  
Julia "Missing? So you're saying she not human?"  
Amelia "Well not technically, but I still feel…"  
One of the men working on the stage drops his hammer and it almost hits the other man in the head.  
Man "HEY, WATCH THAT HAMMER, YA MORON."As KOS-MOS hears this flashes of memories start to bombarded her mind. Grabbing her head she doubles over for a moment before throwing back her head and screaming in agony, then collapses to the floor.

Amelia "KOS-MOS!"

We see from KOS-MOS' point of view as She opens her eye's she can see Amelia leaning over her, and Julia and Chloe standing beside her.  
Amelia "Oh thank goodness. KOS-MOS you… your eye's are… blue now."  
KOS-MOS sits up, she is in a bed in the Seraphim sisters dressing room.  
KOS-MOS "I… I must go to Jerusalem."  
Amelia "KOS-MOS? Did you remember something?"  
KOS-MOS "I don't know, but I must return to Jerusalem. It is why I exist. I know that the very fate of the universe requires me to return there."  
Seth "Fate of the universe? Is this a joke?"  
KOS-MOS clasps her forehead with one hand and clenches her eyes shut.  
KOS-MOS "I… Gnosis… Wilhelm… U.M.N."  
KOS-MOS opens her eyes with a look of surprise on her face. Her eye have returned to their red color.  
KOS-MOS "What… what was I just saying?  
Julia "I remember now. KOS-MOS was the name of the android involved with that Kukai foundation mishap 6 years ago. I'm pretty sure she's a Vector original."  
Chloe "Explains why she wants to go to fifth Jerusalem, that is Vectors main branch"  
Amelia stands up and punches her fist into her hand.  
Seth "Um, Amelia you're not thinking about…"  
Amelia "That's right were going to Fifth Jerusalem."  
Seth "But why? We don't even have a ship. And you don't honestly believe the universe will be saved by taking her there do you?"  
Amelia "Of course I do. I didn't mention this earlier but the black box isn't the only thing that makes her special. She's equipped with a Hilbert that has a effective range of 300,000 kilometers.  
Jake "300,000? But even with amplifiers the greatest Hilbert range should only be 100,000."  
Amelia "Exactly. Not only that but she has a built in phase transfer cannon, that draws power from her core, not cartridges, and her combat specs are higher than that of an entire fleet of A.M.W.S."  
Seth "Just who is this girl?"  
Amelia "I don't know, but she wouldn't have been given all that unless she was meant for some great purpose, and if Vector is the one who created her then they can also repair her and they're the only one who can answer any questions we have. KOS-MOS says she must go to Jerusalem so to Jerusalem we will go. It's our only chance to save her life."  
Seth "If you put it like that, how could I possibly say no. However we still have the problem of no ship to call our own. It'd take months of hunting, at best to get enough for even the cheapest ship."  
Julia "Here take this." 'hands a slip of paper to Amelia' "Go to the address I've written there and you should find a man named Nablus. With any luck he will be able to help get you a ship."  
Amelia "Really? Thanks Julia. If I'd known this was the last time we'd see each other I would of…"  
Julia "Don't worry about it. Just promise this is "see you later" and not "goodbye."Chloe "And make sure to tell us before you leave. We'll come see you off."  
Amelia "I will, and I promise."


	9. Nablus

This next part might be a little cliche, but some things must be bared.

Upon leaving Illuminations' Grand Theater, we see the sun is beginning to set, and Jake continues to follow them.  
Amelia "Why are you still following us? Why can't you just leave me alone, don't you have your own life."  
Jake "Of course, but I can't leave you to take on such a dangerous task alone. Five years with no man but your brother, I'm sure you would begin to hunger for male companionship, and I will be there, waiting to comfort you."  
Amelia "I wouldn't let you "comfort me" if you were the last man in the universe."  
Jake "You say that now, but we'll see what happens when temptation sets in. Hunger is the greatest spice after all."  
Amelia "You can forget all about your "spices" and your "hunger" because there's no way your coming with us."  
KOS-MOS "I don't know, he seems like a nice man. Why can't he come?"  
Amelia "KOS-MOS what in the world are you saying? This guy is a pervert remember?"  
KOS-MOS "Is a pervert a bad thing? I like him."  
Jake "Well there you have it, a ringing endorsement, guess I can come."  
Amelia "Not likely. It's my job to protect KOS-MOS from people like you."  
Seth "If your done bickering, we're here."  
Amelia "Looks like a pretty shady place. I wonder how Aunt Julia and Aunt Chloe even know a guy who hangs out at a place like this."  
Seth "Probably better not to ask. Well let's go in."  
As they open the door they are hit by a fog like wave of smoke.  
Amelia "Oh man, gross."  
Holding her jacket collar around her nose and mouth she follows Jake and Seth in. As they look around they can see the place is a very grungy old bar.  
Amelia "I can kinda see aunt Julia in a place like this, but definitely not aunt Chloe."  
Goon "Hey, whater you kids doing in har. No one under 21 allowed."  
Seth "We were told we could find a man named Nablus here. Can we speak with him?"  
Goon "Depends on whatcha want and who did the sendin."  
Seth "We were sent here by Julia and Chloe, and we are in need of a spaceship."  
Goon "Julia? You mean the Seraphim sisters?"  
Seth "That is correct."  
Goon "Wait har, I'll go check on dis"  
As the goon leaves, Amelia huddles up to Seth, and KOS-MOS huddles to Amelia.  
Amelia "I think you're right, it'd be best not to know what aunt Julia's connection to this place is."  
Jake "Makes you wonder about her past though."  
Seth slides his hand up his leg to the hilt of his sword.  
Seth "If we want a ship, and fast, we have little choice, but I'm getting a bad feeling. I don't like it"  
Amelia "Careful Seth, you don't want to get in trouble with these people."  
Goon "Alright I guess you guys are ok. Go through dat door, and it's da last one on da right."

When they enter the last room, to their surprise, it is beautiful. Expensive paintings and collector figurines. Beautiful carpets and drapings decorate the room, and sitting behind the desk in the center, is a very handsome, middle aged man, in a incredible expensive suit.  
Amelia "Now things make a little more sense."  
Jake "He must be Julia's ex-sugar daddy."  
Amelia stomps her heel into Jakes foot.  
Nablus "Please have a seat. May I offer you anything to drink? Eat? Anything at all."  
Amelia "No thanks I think we'll pass."  
Jake "I'd love a glass of Cabernet 89, if you have it."  
Nablus "Of course."  
Nablus waves his hand and a man they didn't even notice in the room bows and leaves.  
Nablus "I hear that you are in the market for a ship, but don't exactly have the necessary funds. I would like to help, but I can't exactly give you a ship for nothing."  
Seth "I know. I'm afraid as far as cash goes we only have less than 1,000, but we may be able to trade."  
The man reenters the room, giving a glass of wine to Jake, and another to Nablus.  
Nablus "Ah yes, barter. One of the oldest, and by far my favorite form of payment. Each side tries to get maximum gain with minimum loss. They say you have the best deal when neither side is happy. I'm sure either one of those girls would be more than a fair trade for a good ship, but that would probably make me too happy, and you too mad."  
Amelia 'slams her hands on the table' "What kind of offer is…"  
Seth 'places his hand on Amelia's arm' "Calm down."  
Nablus "As I said. We know what I have to offer you, so what do you have to offer me?"  
Seth "Not much I'm afraid. We have many A.M.W.S. parts, weapons, and ammo, but there is only so much of that we can afford to part with."  
Nablus "Weapons? There was a time that I may have been interested in such things, but not now. Is there nothing else?"  
Amelia "Well I do have a lot of realian, cyborg, and android parts, antiques mostly. If you have any interest in that."  
Nablus "Antiques, yes. Android, no. Come now, your relationship with the sisters can only carry you so far. Surely you must have something that I want."  
Finishing his wine, Jake sets the glass down on the desk  
Jake "Amelia. Seth, please take KOS-MOS and wait outside."  
Seth "But Jake."  
Jake "Don't worry Nablus and I are just going to discus things, man to man. You'll get your ship, you can trust that."  
Nablus "Oh, a man of confidence, I like that. You must have something good to offer."  
Amelia "Alright Jake, against my better judgment, I'll trust this to you. Don't mess up."  
Jake "Don't worry, I would sooner die than fail a women who's placed her trust in me."

Outside Amelia and the others wait.  
Amelia "He sure is taking his sweet time in there. I'm starting to get cold."  
KOS-MOS watches Amelia zip up her jacket, then does the same.  
Seth "I'm not so sure we should have left things to Jake. Who knows what he could be promising Nablus."Amelia "I don't know. Usually I'm the first to distrust Jake, but this time seems different. I think we can trust him with this."  
The door to the bar opens, and Jake comes out with a somber expression on his face.  
Seth "You do not look pleased. I take it you were unsuccessful?"  
Jake 'sticks his hands in his pockets' "Please. Your sister put her trust in me. Besides like I said I never disappoint a women."  
Seth "Then why the unhappy expression? You don't look like a man that just got what he wanted."  
Jake "Well, I'm afraid there's a little catch."  
Amelia "This better not have anything to do with me or Kos-mos."  
Jake "Course not. I wouldn't let another man spoil my woman. This is about your brother."  
Amelia "YOUR WHAT?"  
Seth "What about me?"  
Jake "Apparently, among other things, this guy has an interest in ancient combat arts, and to him, your grandfather is a famous man. He says he regrets never being able to see him fight, but he'd be more than thrilled to see his student showcase his skills."  
Seth "A duel?"  
Jake "That's right against the number 1 swordsman on his staff."  
Seth "If I refuse?"  
Jake "Then we get nothing."  
Seth "And if I lose?"  
Jake "Well you'll be dead and we'll still get our ship."  
Seth "Than I have little chose in the matter."  
Amelia "But Seth you can't just…"  
Seth "Don't worry. You may have skipped out on grandfathers training, but I learned "most" of his secret techniques, I'll be just fine."  
Jake "The word "most' doesn't exactly fill one with confidence."  
Seth "If you knew our grandfather the word "little" would be enough."  
Jake 'shrugs shoulders' "Alright. He said if you agreed to the fight to go through the door 'round back. It'll lead to his arena."  
Seth "No point putting it off, let's go."

After being let past the guard Amelia and the others make their way down a long stairwell.  
Amelia "I don't like this Seth, it doesn't feel right."  
Seth "It'll be alright sis, I can handle it."  
Jake "And if anything goes wrong I'll protect you Amelia."  
Amelia "Hmpf, just like you did before?"

Jake groans slightly, and looks away from Amelia.  
KOS-MOS "My sensors indicate Jake is capable of a high level of physical strength and mobility."  
Jake "Well thank you very much. I also know my share of fighting techniques."  
When they get to the bottom of the stairs they enter a large room with a big pit in the center. The whole upper area is lined with seats, almost every one taken by less than reputable looking people.  
Nablus "Welcome to my secret arena. A good way to gain what you want, without having to give much up."  
Amelia "If my brother wins this fight you'll give us a ship?"Nablus "Well that's only part of the deal, but yes. I didn't get what I have by breaking my word."  
Seth "Who shall my opponent be?"  
Nablus points down into the ring at a shirtless man wearing red, kimono style pants.  
Nablus "He is the most skilled swordsman I've ever seen, but I hear your grandfather was legendary in that regard. He trained you in the skill did he"  
Seth "That's why I carry a sword. Don't expect me to be as good as my grandfather though, my training isn't complete."  
Nablus "I'm sorry to hear that. Still if you can last more than 30 seconds I will consider it a success, and give your friends a ship."  
Seth "I'll be sure not to kill him, before 30 seconds are up then."  
Nablus "I like that. Shall we start then?"  
As Nablus leads Seth to the arena the others find somewhere to sit in the stands.  
Arena staff "Would you like to place a bet before the fight?"  
Amelia "I'll wager the 900 we've got left on my brother."  
Jake waves the man away.  
Amelia "Do you really think we can trust him?"  
Jake "Just be ready to fight."  
Amelia "Or maybe it's you I shouldn't trust."  
Seth enters the arena, opposite of the other man., and after staring at him for a bit, gets a little grin and pushes his glasses up.  
Announcer "FIGHT!"

Battle

The man falls to his knees in defeat, and Seth starts to sheath his sword.  
Announcer "This is a fight to the death! Finish him!"  
Seth "This fight is over, to kill him would be meaningless."  
Announcer "Then you will die!"  
Five men jump down into the arena with Seth, weapons drawn.  
Seth "I don't remember this being part of the deal, but if you insist on throwing your lives away I will assist you."  
Amelia "SETH!"  
Amelia jumps up, but several of the other people there block her.  
Jake "Don't touch her or you'll have to deal with me."  
KOS-MOS "I will aid your efforts."

Enter battle. KOS-MOS, Jake, and Amelia must win three battles against 5 enemies each to make their way to Seth. Seth must win one battle against 5 enemies.

Amelia "Seth are you alright."  
Seth "Don't worry. It would take 100 of them to match me."  
Nablus 'clapping' "Bravo! Bravo. That was amazing. Better than I could of hoped for. You are all incredibly skilled fighter. I burn with desire to see your grandfather now more than ever."  
Amelia "How dare you. You tricked us into this for some kind of "entertainment."  
Nablus "My apologies, but that was your fault. This was a fight to the death, and you didn't honor that."  
Amelia "Why you…"  
Nablus "Allow me make it up to you. I was just going to give you a regular ship, but because of your spectacular performance I shall give you the Sieglinde. She is the fastest ship I have ever seen."  
Seth "We have your word on this?"  
Nablus "Why of course. Go to hangar 6 of port Shechem tomorrow at 9 and everything will be ready for you."  
Amelia "And we're just suppose to trust you?"  
Nablus "Julia does. Now I have other business to attend to so if you'll excuse me."  
Seth "We should go to Julia's house to let the sisters know how it went before we return home to collect our things."  
Jake "You should do that. I'll meet you at the port tomorrow."  
Amelia "You're not coming with us?"  
Jake "Just like you have things to take care of before we leave, so do I."  
Seth "Very well. We will see you tomorrow then."  
Amelia "Try to be late, so we can leave without you."  
Jake "Wouldn't dream of it."


	10. Into the night

Amelia "Alright KOS-MOS, one of the most important things you need to do every night before you go to bed, is to brush your teeth."  
KOS-MOS "Brush my teeth? But then I'd get hair in them."  
Amelia *giggles* "No, no. It's not like brushing your hair. See? This is a hairbrush, and this is a toothbrush."  
KOS-MOS *studying carefully* "I see, I see."  
Amelia *giggles* "You're so cute KOS-MOS. It's not that complicated. Now you take your toothpaste and put it on the brush like this." *hands the brush to KOS-MOS*  
KOS-MOS "Oh, it's blue. I like blue."  
Amelia *with her brush* "Now watch me, and do like I do."  
Amelia starts brushing her teeth, and KOS-MOS watches closely, then begins mimicking her. Amelia spits in the sink, and KOS-MOS does the same, then giggles about it, before continuing to brush. Amelia smiles at Kos-mos while she brushes, and KOS-MOS smiles back.  
Amelia *spits* "Now make sure to scrub the back of your tongue as well, and be sure you scrubbed your teeth on all sides."  
KOS-MOS starts to rub the back of her tongue with her toothbrush, which makes her burst out laughing, drooling toothpaste foam down her chin.  
Kos-mos "That tickles."  
Amelia *laughs* "Yeah, it does tickle a little sometimes, but look" *starts wiping KOS-MOS's chin with a towel* "You made a mess all over yourself."  
KOS-MOS "I'm sorry."  
Amelia "Don't worry about it. You did a real good job for your first time. You'll get better at it the more you do it." *fills a glass of water* "Now get a mouthful of water and swish it around in your mouth then spit it out into the sink."  
KOS-MOS does as Amelia says, then wipes a little water from the corner of her mouth with her thumb.  
KOS-MOS "There, was that right?"  
Amelia "You did a great job KOS-MOS. I think you're all ready for bed now, so why don't you go on ahead and go get in bed. I still have a few things to do to get ready for bed, so I'll still be a couple of minutes."

KOS-MOS "Ok, I'll go on ahead then." *goes back into the bedroom and stretches* "I'm not too tired yet, but we do have a big day ahead of us, so I should try to get some sleep."  
KOS-MOS goes over to the bed and lays down on top of the sheets. Closing her eyes, she hugs up against the pillow and gets a big smile.  
KOS-MOS "So soft and warm. It's so happy here."  
As she opens her eyes slightly, she sees something glimmer through a crack in the window.  
KOS-MOS "Huh? What was that?"

KOS-MOS gets up, and goes over to the window to investigate what she saw. She pushes the window open and peers outside.  
KOS-MOS "Oh wow! It's beautiful!"  
Turning around, KOS-MOS rushes from the room, and runs downstairs, and out the front door. Her mouth hangs open in awe as she looks around at the nights sky. The sky is filled with stars and even a multicolored space anomaly.

KOS-MOS: "Those things in the sky, they're so pretty and shiny!"

Seth "They're called stars."

Hearing Seth's voice. KOS-MOS looks down to see him sitting in front of the pond.

KOS-MOS: "Really? I almost thought they were fireflies that got stuck in the sky."

Seth *stands up, grabbing his jacket, and starts walking towards KOS-MOS* "Not at all. They're all billions of light years away from here. My sister likes them a lot to, that's why we moved out here in the first place, so she could see them every night."

KOS-MOS: "That does make sense. It's really nice out here. Quiet, too. Well, except for that chirping sound I'm hearing, but it's not annoying. What is it, anyway?"

Seth "Crickets mostly. Bugs and such that are awake during the night." *drapes his jacket over her shoulders* "It's a little chilly out here." *blushes slightly* "Obviously, and you're not entirely dressed for it."

KOS-MOS: * pulls the top of the jacket closed with one hand* "Oh, thank you, Seth."

Seth *to himself* "I think seeing that was thanks enough."

KOS-MOS: "Huh, what do you mean?"

Seth "Huh? Oh, um, nothing, nothing, really, nothing at all, forget what I just said. So tomorrow we'll be leaving this place." *looks up at the sky* "We'll be going out into space, traveling amongst the stars."

KOS-MOS: "I can't wait for that. I wonder how beautiful they'll look when we do go into space?"

Seth "I've been out in space only once before, and it truly was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. What you see now doesn't even come close."

KOS-MOS: "Wow! Then, I really can't wait! One side of me says this will be my first time. Yet, another part tells me I've seen it before."

Seth *looks down at her* "You're not like any battle android I've ever heard of. No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. At the very least you're more realian now then anything, and you're far too human to be considered not one. That was a stupid thing for me to say, I'm really sorry Kos-mos."

Ignoring his statement, KOS-MOS's attention suddenly becomes fixated on the moon.  
KOS-MOS: "Whoa! Hey, Seth, what's that big, round, white thing? It sure is bright. It's really beautiful."

Seth *smiles at Kos-mos, then looks up* "That's called a moon. You're lucky it's full tonight. Actually Keltia has three moons. The second one will rise in about an hour from now."

KOS-MOS: "Really, three? My gosh, you must have more moons than any other planet!"

Seth *chuckles* "Well we are up there. Most have one or two, three's usually the most, but though I've never seen it, I hear tale of a planet that has seven moons."

KOS-MOS: "Ruh-really? Do you think we could go see it?"

Seth "Well not right away, but I promise I'll take you there someday."

KOS-MOS: "I really hope so. I'd really love to see it."  
Just then, KOS-MOS sees some shooting stars in the sky, and filled with awe.  
KOS-MOS: "Hey, what were those? Wow, they were fast! And pretty, too!"

Seth "Shooting stars. You know, they say if you make a wish when you see a shooting star, it'll come true."

KOS-MOS: "You really mean it? I'll give it a try, then. Oh, but wait, I don't know what to wish for."

Seth "Isn't there anything you want?"

KOS-MOS: "Of course, there is, but that's the problem. Could give me some help, Seth? I'd appreciate it."

Seth "Of course I'll help. What do you need?"

KOS-MOS: "Well, I don't to wish for anything like an item. Mostly, I want to make a better wish than it."

Seth "Why not something simple then? Like getting your memories back, or just being happy? You could even wish to find your true love."

KOS-MOS: "Those all sound good. Hey, can I wish for all three of them? I know it sounds like a lot, but can I?"

Seth "Well you're only suppose to get one wish per star, but you did just see more then one, so I don't see why not."

KOS-MOS: "Thank you, Seth."  
KOS-MOS then turns around, and puts her hands together while closing her eyes as she makes her wish to herself.

Seth *thoughts* "She's so… different." *looks down at her bare legs* "Amelia, you… well, you were right about her legs."

KOS-MOS: "Alright, I'm done. Thank you for the help, Seth."

Seth "That's alright. You don't seem to be all that tired, if you want I could get a blanket or something for you, and we can watch the stars for a bit. You could even see the second moon rise."

KOS-MOS: "Can we? Oh, thank you so much, Seth!"

Seth "I was watching the sky anyway, thinking about things, but I'd love the company." *gets a big smile* "I'd love your company. Um, I'll be right back."  
Seth quickly hurries inside.

KOS-MOS: "Okay."

Seth comes back out with two blankets, the first of which he lays out on the grass near the pond.  
Seth "Ok, go ahead and have a seat KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS: "Sure. Say, you don't think Amelia is getting worried about me right now, is she?"

Seth "No, I'm sure she knows you're out here with me. That's her bedroom window right there, so she'd see us if she looked out it, so don't worry."

KOS-MOS: "Good, I don't want her to worry."

Seth *covers KOS-MOS's legs with the other blanket* "Your legs must be really cold by now." *starts rubbing her legs through the blanket* "We got to keep you warm. Don't want you catching cold."

KOS-MOS: "Thank you, but I'm okay. It's not that bad out here. In fact, it's perfect."

Seth "If you say so." *sits down next to her* "You seem to remember a lot of things, when It comes to talking anyway, but not a lot about anything else."

KOS-MOS: "Is that unusual coming from me?"

Seth "No, not unusual. Amnesia's a perfectly understandable thing. I guess you could say that it makes me worry about you a little. It wouldn't be very hard for someone to take advantage of you."

KOS-MOS: "Take advantage of me? In what way?"

Seth "Well, for example, what did you think when I just rubbed your legs to try and warm them up?"

KOS-MOS: "Um, I thought it was very nice of you to do so, though I didn't really know why."

Seth "Really? Well, um, there are some men who would try to take it further then that, and not knowing any better, you might not stop them. There are bad people in the world. Like, what would you say if I tried rubbing your chest because it was cold?"

KOS-MOS: "It would feel kind of funny, but it would be nice if you ever did that."

Seth "That's what I mean. You shouldn't let me, or anyone else, rub your chest. Not unless you really, really, like them, and they get your permission first. You see it's something you should only ever let one person do."

KOS-MOS: "Do you really, really like me?"

Seth "Uh, well I… I haven't known you long enough to really, really like you yet, not like that anyway, but well… I do like you. You're not like anyone else."

KOS-MOS: "Thank you, Seth. And, I really like you, too."

Seth "Thanks. So then, you wouldn't mind if I put my arm around your shoulders?"  
KOS-MOS: *giggles* "Not at all."

Seth puts his arm around Kos-mos's shoulders and looks up at the stars, but glances at KOS-MOS out of the corner of his eye.  
Seth "Beautiful, simply beautiful."

KOS-MOS: "It truly is."

Amelia, Seth and KOS-MOS arrive at the hangar, accompanied by Julia, and Chloe. KOS-MOS and Amelia are each carrying two small bags, while Seth is pulling a large floating cart, loaded up with bags, mostly Amelia's.  
Chloe "This is all happening so fast. I can't believe it'll be at least ten years before we see each other again."  
Julia "Don't cry Chloe. Those years will go by so fast."  
Amelia "That's right, we'll be back before you know it. Besides fifth Jerusalem is, among other things, the head office of Vector. If they haven't already, they'll probably have the U.M.N. fixed by the time we get there, so I'm sure it'll be less than ten years before we come back."  
Seth "It will only be a eternity if you imagine it will be. Besides, it's only forever if you say "goodbye", and I refuse to do that."Amelia "Anyway, they said the Schipper, and our supplies would be loaded by the time we got here, so I guess we're ready to go. Since I don't see Jake around we should leave now, before he shows up."  
Jake "No such luck there, I'm afraid."  
Jake comes walking out of the Sieglinde.  
Jake "You won't get rid of me that easy. I came early this morning to check everything out. So I'm ready to leave."  
Amelia "Damn. Well I guess since you "technically" came through for us last night, and you wouldn't risk your own life, I'll trust everything's fine with the ship."  
Jake "Almost as fine as you. From the looks of it Nablus was right, this ship should shave more than a year off our trip. I'd almost swear it was a Vector original."  
Amelia "Hear that Chloe? Our trip already gotten shorter."  
Chloe, Julia, KOS-MOS, Seth, and Amelia all hug, separately and as a group, even Jake gets a hug this time.  
Julia "We will be awaiting your return, everyday."  
Chloe "That's right. We even started writing a song about it."  
Amelia "Well I can't wait to come back and hear it."  
Seth "Saying farewell is hard, but the sooner we leave the sooner we will return."  
Amelia "I guess you're right."  
Julia, Chloe, and Amelia share one last hug before they make their way aboard the Sieglinde. And with that the ship takes off into the sky, bound for fifth Jerusalem.


	11. Memories in space

**_Sorry it's been so long lost all info on my computer, started to recollect it all from where I originally posted it, then got distracted with other things_**

A little shy of nine hours after they've left Kiltia. Amelia is laying on the floor of her room, with her feet up on her bed, and her butt against it.

Amelia "Man am I bored. We can't even get T.V. this far out. What was I thinking doing this? I can't handle this for 5 more years."

KOS-MOS sits at the table in the room opposite the three beds, humming to herself. Amelia gets up and walks over to her to see what she's up to.

Amelia "What are you up to KOS-MOS?"

When Amelia looks over KOS-MOS's shoulder she sees KOS-MOS has drawn a picture of Shion's face, and is finishing one of chaos.

Amelia "Hey that guy's kinda cute, a little on the girly side, but still. Who is he?"

KOS-MOS "I don't know. I just saw his face when I was sleeping."

Amelia "I see. Well what about her? Do you remember her?"

KOS-MOS "She is my maiden."

Amelia "Your… maiden? What in the world does that mean?"

KOS-MOS "I don't know, but they are connected."

Amelia "Connected to each other, and you. Hopefully we'll find them on Jerusalem."

KOS-MOS "Yes… I… don't want to be separated from them again."

Tears begin to wield up in KOS-MOS's eyes. With a momentary look of concern, Amelia grabs KOS-MOS's arm and starts pulling her towards the door.

Amelia "Hey KOS-MOS it's almost dinner time, why don't you come watch me cook? I'll teach you to be so good you'll be able to get any man you want. Even in this day and age any man is a sucker for a women who knows how to cook."

KOS-MOS "What? I..."

Amelia and KOS-MOS are in the kitchen, neither one of them wearing their jackets. KOS-MOS isn't wearing her gloves, but they're both wearing aprons. KOS-MOS is at the counter next to Amelia chopping vegetables, while Amelia is at the stove cooking some chicken. On the back burner there is a pot with Alfredo sauce simmering, and a large pot of water that's starting to boil on the other front burner. Sliding the chicken into the sauce, Amelia takes the lid off the pot with water and drops in a handful of noodles.

Jake wanders into the kitchen rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

Jake "Oh wow, I thought I was imagining it. I was sitting in my room when this incredible smell drew me here."

Amelia "See KOS-MOS, I told you men were easy. Don't worry Jake I didn't forget you. Since you're here though be of some use and go set the table, or none for you."

Jake "Yes ma'am, right away."

Jake hurries over to the cupboard and starts getting all the needed dishes.  
Amelia smiles at KOS-MOS, and the two share a silent laugh.

A little later Jake and Seth are sitting at the cafeteria table while Amelia and KOS-MOS serve up the food.

Jake "Wow, this'll be my first time eating Amelia's home cooking. It all smells great."

Seth "And my sister always insists on making everything from scratch. Says food only tastes right when created with your own hands."

Amelia "That's right. None of that artificial food will do, just tastes wrong."

Jake "Don't be silly, it's all the same thing. 'takes a bite' Your right. That artificial stuff is crap."

Amelia 'giggle' "Thanks. I take pride in my cooking."

Jake 'leans back, patting his stomach' "Man that was some good stuff. There's nothing quite like a beautiful women's home cooking, and there's nothing quite like Amelia's cooking either. I'm glad I finally got a chance to try it."

Seth "Yes, I've always enjoyed my sisters cooking far more then what you can get at any restaurant."

Amelia "Well remember, KOS-MOS did help out. Since it's just going to be the four of us for awhile we're each going to have to pull our weight around here, that means you too Jake. KOS-MOS doesn't know how to do too much right now, so I'll teach her to cook a few things, and clean up.

Jake "Well if you two are going to be doing all the cooking, I think Seth and I should handle the cleaning up, it's the least we can do, right Seth?"

Seth "Of course."

Amelia "Hmm..."

Jake "Something wrong?"

Amelia "I thought it would be harder to get you to help out."

Jake "Of course not, I'd do anything for more of your cooking."

Amelia "Hmm. You know KOS-MOS, with hands like yours you could make some good cookies."

KOS-MOS: "You think so? What are cookies, anyway?"

Jake "I know some cookies I'd…"

Amelia "Shut up. They're a desert, or snack of a kind. Mostly flour and sugar, things like that, so they're usually sweet. There's all different kinds, some soft, some crunchy, some with fruit, and some even with peanut butter. Kneading the dough and shaping are important details. From looking at your hands, and feeling them in action, I think you'd be very good at kneading."

Jake "Feeling her hands in action, eh? What was that all about?"

KOS-MOS: "Well, I guess I could try. If they're really tasty, then I'll definitely try to make some."

Amelia "They're very tasty, and I'll walk you through it."

Jake "I'd like to taste your cookies KOS-MOS."

Seth "Jake, please."

KOS-MOS: "Sure, I'll make some for you."

Amelia "That's not quite what Jake meant KOS-MOS. He was being a sicko."

KOS-MOS: "Oh, sorry. But, I'll still make cookies for him, as well as the rest of you."

Amelia "Hey, Jake's the one who should be apologizing to you, not the other way around."

Jake "Yeah, guilty as charged. I'm sorry KOS-MOS, guess I'm just taking liberties with the fact that you don't know the secret meanings people can put on things they say."

KOS-MOS: "That's alright, and I forgive you. I know if I hang with all of you, I'll get to learn many things."

Jake "I'll be glad to teach you."

Amelia "You better keep your hands off of KOS-MOS!"

Jake "Well that will ruin most of the fun, but I don't have to touch her if you don't want me to."Amelia "Why you…"

Seth *rolls his eyes* "This is sure going to be a fun five years."

KOS-MOS: *giggles* "I think so, too."

Seth "You're… not like any android I've heard of. You seem to have real emotions. You smile, and even laugh. It's… a cute laugh, not what I expected at all."

KOS-MOS: "Do you mean I'm... not supposed to laugh or have emotions?"

Seth "No, that's not what I meant at all! I'm just… surprised that's all. Pleasantly surprised. I… really like the way you laugh."

KOS-MOS: "Oh, I'm sorry." *brushes her hair back and looks away slightly* "Thank you."

Seth "You don't have to keep apologizing all the time, you didn't do anything wrong."

Amelia "That's right KOS-MOS. It's usually their fault anyway."

KOS-MOS: "Well, if you say so."

Amelia "Come on KOS-MOS, finish up and help me clear the table."

KOS-MOS: "Alright."  
Just as she's about to take the last sip of her sparkling grape juice, one of the Sieglinde's engines backfire, causing the whole ship to shake. The aftershock makes KOS-MOS accidentally spill her drink all over her, hitting her clothing, as well as exposed parts of her body.

Amelia "Dang piece of junk ship."

Seth "Are you alright KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS: "I think so, but my clothes look stained."

Jake "Then let me help you out of them."

KOS-MOS: "Oh, thank you, Jake."

Seth "KOS-MOS, you… well that's something only me sister should help you with."

Amelia "That's right. You should never let a man see you naked."

KOS-MOS: "Why not?"

Amelia "Because men are all perverted, and when they see a beautiful girl like you they turn into gaping idiots. It only gets worse when they see you naked, and then they'll try to do things to you, gross things."

Seth "Please don't put me in the same boat as Jake."

KOS-MOS "There seems to be a lot of really complicated rules."

Amelia "Pretty much are, but it becomes simple if you remember one thing, as nice as a guy is, that will change instantly if they see you naked. All the blood will leave their heads and they'll try to take advantage of your body. Trust me, you don't want that. Deep down, all men are idiots."

KOS-MOS: "You must not really like men, do you?"

Amelia "Men are alright, most of them, but that doesn't mean they're not dumb, or perverted. Most of them just have control over it. Men, no matter how smart or nice, have one thing on their minds, that's my only problem with them. They all stare at women, and want more then anything to see one naked. I don't like superficial things like that, that's all."

Seth "I'm telling you, I'm not like that. Don't believe everything Amelia says KOS-MOS, we don't need another cynic aboard."

Amelia "Yeah, yeah, come on KOS-MOS, I'll take care of you."

Jake "I'm almost exactly like Amelia says KOS-MOS, but I'd never do anything to a women that she didn't ask me to."

KOS-MOS: "Okay, I believe you, Jake."

While the men talk, Amelia leads KOS-MOS away.

Amelia "Alright KOS-MOS, you need to take a shower and I'll go clean your cloths."

KOS-MOS: "Okay, but could you show me how to do it?"

Amelia "Oh yeah, I guess if you don't know how to take a bath, you wouldn't know about showers. Alright, you pull this knob out to turn the water on. Turn it left to make the water hotter, and to the right to make it colder. The water comes out here, and that's all there is to it. Make sure to get your whole body wet, and scrub all over with the soap there."

KOS-MOS: "Right, because soap is good for my skin."

Amelia "That's right. Keeps it clean, which helps keep it smooth and soft. You want to have soft skin. Now go ahead and get undressed."

KOS-MOS: "Alright."

KOS-MOS takes off her right glove and hands it to Amelia, then the left. She kneels down and takes off her socks and shoes, giving the socks to Amelia, and setting the shoes outside the shower. After taking her belt off and setting it outside too, she wiggles her hips as she slides her shorts off. She unzips the top, then the bottom zippers to her bodysuit. She pulls it down and steps out of each leg, then gives it to Amelia.  
Amelia "KOS-MOS you… really do have the type of body that has a powerful effect on men. You need to be careful."

KOS-MOS: "If you say so, then I'll be careful."

Amelia "Good. Men can change real quick when they see a naked women, and with your body it'd be worse then normal. Now you have a good shower, and I'll take your cloths to the laundry."

KOS-MOS: "Thank you, and I'll be sure to get clean all over."

Amelia "That's good, and maybe since your body's organic now, we'll talk about skin care later." *leaves the room*

KOS-MOS goes into the stall, closing the clear door behind her, and turns on the shower head. She begins to rub herself all over as the warm water hits her body.

KOS-MOS: "Mmmm... this water is so warm, it makes me feel so good all over."  
After awhile her thoughts begin to drift off

KOS-MOS *This warm water... for some reason, it reminds me of something... something bad. Something very bad... that I did.*  
After the camera catches a close-up of KOS-MOS's left eye shedding a tear, everything turns white. Just then, from KOS-MOS's point of view, we see images of when she killed most of the Vector employees and U-TIC soldiers during U-TIC invasion of Vector Headquarters on Carioca. The sequence ends with Shion firing her gun at KOS-MOS's head, her sensors begin to malfunction, and then shut down.  
In the kitchen Jake and Seth are doing the dishes when they hear KOS-MOS scream. Both men stop what they're doing, Jake dropping a plate that shatters on the floor, and take off running. When they get to the hallway, they run into Amelia.

Seth "What was that?"Jake "It sounded like KOS-MOS."

Amelia "I think it was. I hope she's alright."

When they get to the girls room, Amelia stops short in the, doorway, grabbing onto both sides of it, so Seth and Jake bump into her.

Jake "Hey, why'd you stop? Not that I don't enjoy bumping into you, but…"

Amelia "No men allowed! Stay out!"

Amelia closes the door behind her and rushes into the shower. KOS-MOS is laying on the floor on her right side. Her hair slightly floats around her on the surface of the water. Both her legs are bent at the knee, her left more then her right, and her right hand is up close to her body while her left arm is stretched out, covering her chest.

Amelia "KOS-MOS"

Amelia gets in the shower, getting sprayed, and turns the water off. Reaching outside the door, she grabs a towel and drapes it over KOS-MOS, they puts her hand on KOS-MOS's shoulder and shakes her gently.

Amelia "Hey KOS-MOS, can you hear me? Are you alright? KOS-MOS? KOS-MOS!"


End file.
